


The Child of Sun

by firststar46



Series: Sakamichi Magical School [2]
Category: Hinatazaka46 (Band)
Genre: Harry Potter AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firststar46/pseuds/firststar46
Summary: Kosaka Nao accidentally find a secret that can change the world.





	The Child of Sun

A big stone door stood in front of her. It look sturdy, with carved images of a tale long ago. Kosaka Nao quickly realized that it is certainly not the door to potion lab. She must have taken the wrong turn. It is the first time she come to this part of the dungeon, as this is the first time she took Potion class.  
"They told me to take a right turn." Nao take a look on the paper Kumi and Katoshi gave to her, the scribble of a map drawn on it. "Oh whatever, i'll just go--"

Just as she turned back, however, she could sense it. A potent magical presence, she could feel it in the air as it surrounds her. It was as if the stone door calls for her. Begging her to open it. When she realized her wand is already on her hand, pointed toward the door

" _Say it_." A voice whisper. " _Accept the call_."

“... _Alohomora_.” Nao said in a whisper, and the door just as quietly opened just big enough for her to slid in, before closing back behind her. Nao find herself inside a tunnel, where the only path is forward. The light from the end of the tunnel illuminates her way, and once she arrived she could see that legends have come true. She could see a small pond of clear water surrounding a big growing tree that have two colored leaves, a mix of green and blue. Around the pond bloom a patch of beautiful flowers of many colors, and on it there is three small altar with an item magically hover on it.

She have heard about them in gossips, have read about their story in books. The three treasure of Sakamichi is there within her reach.

One is a sword made out of wood, and despite so it looks sharp and dangerous still. The hilt is intertwined with roots. The other is a beautifully majestic crown, the light reflects on the gold and the pretty jewels attached on it. But what particularly catch her interest is the coat, one that according to the stories belong to her house.

She approached the coat and study it closely, in her mind she wondered if the rumors are true about what it can do. There is a ripple in the pond, and Nao can see her reflection wearing the coat. She look absolutely beautiful, people adore her, and living the best life a magician could dream of.

" _Wear it_." The voices whispered. " _Claim your destiny. Raise the banner of your house to greater height._ "

Nao turned her sight back toward coat. She could swear it's radiating light, as if inviting her to touch it.

"No."

" _What?_ " The voices sound stunned.

"No." Nao grinned. "I'm already content."

She turned back toward the door, the voices swirls around her desperately trying to change her mind.

" _The prophecy!_ " The faceless voices wail. " _Child of Sun, wait!_ "

The door bends to her magic, and followed her wish of sealing itself shut back. In a whim, Nao decided to add a couple of spells on her own. The door then fades back into the stone wall, and soon even Nao couldn't find where the door was.

"Prophecies, yeah." Nao chuckled, as she tries to find her way back. "I'm more worried about passing the Potion class!”

**Author's Note:**

> another random idea


End file.
